ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel
Sentinel Corporation Security Services '''or '''Sentinel Corp., is a Private Military Company (PMC) with its CEO Trey Stone are being hired by Jace Skell, the founder and CEO of Skell Technology after the bombing of the Skell Foundation Head Office. However after Cole D. Walker came to the island act as Skell's military adviser and made him a fugitive, Sentinel turned its back on Skell Tech and act as security to control the local residents, include the Homesteaders and Outcasts. Its logo is a flying eagle covering most of the globe except the continents of North America and Antarctica. History When Walker, along with several Ghosts, went rogue and formed a group called the Wolves, Sentinel has been hired to provide extra security on Auroa, which is home to Skell Technology's new headquarters, after they took over the island. Sentinel issued martial law after Skell Tech's headquarters on Auroa was bombed and Jace was missing until Nomad came to save him. After the bombing, Sentinel often abuses their power on Homesteaders and the others like the Outcasts are assumed criminals, smugglers, or suspicious persons. They can be seen executing workers or mostly innocent people in Skell outposts. Origin of Sentinel Corp's resources While Nomad is on Auroa, he found out 3 clues how Sentinel is quite heavily armed and able to control the island. From these investigations, turns out M. Lomax agreed to secretly fund Sentinel. Martial law articles When they are guarding Auroa under martial law, they made 7 articles for the local inhabitants what they must do and mustn't do. Article 1 During the martial law the Auroa Parliament is closed. Article 2 The Population of the Archipelago without any task must stay in their residence or city. Population with a task delivered by Sentinel Corp. must accomplish this task. Everybody will be paid during the martial law, having a task or no task doesn't matter. Your stock options aren't affected by the martial law. However you could operate them only after the end of the martial law. Article 3 It's forbidden to travel in the wild. All people discovered in the wild by a Sentinel Corp. patrol will be arrested. If you need to travel to accomplish your task, Sentinel vehicles will carry you to your workplace. If your task is in the wild, you will be escorted by Sentinel members. All the autonomous vehicles (car, flyer & boat) have been deactivated until the end of the martial law. If you need to move for a medical issue you can ask to Sentinel Corp. Article 4 All people must present their ID card when a Sentinel member asks it. Sentinel Corp. members can enter any time in any home to investigate. All people must collaborate with Sentinel. A refusal will be sanctioned. All suspect activity must be signaled asap on our application. Helping to identify or capture an outcast is rewarded by 50000 skreds. Helping to localize J. Skell is rewarded by 1000000 skreds. Article 5 Any people helping the Outcasts will be arrested and punished (at least 3 months of jail and on a fine of 100000 skreds) Any use of violence against the members of Sentinel Corp. will cause the use of a similar violence, at least. Article 6 Sentinel Corp. members can use freely their fire weapons in residences and cities to fight the Outcasts. All the archipelago is a free fire zone for the Sentinel Corp. members. In case of an operation in your residence, the panels will inform you. Stay prone until the end of this operation. Article 7 All communications with the rest of the world are blocked during the martial law. If you need to communicate with your family outside the archipelago, you can use the online form on our website. All travel outside the Archipelago is forbidden during the martial reason. Sentinel archetypes Rifleman - Riflemen are the basic Sentinel units. Each of them is armed with assault rifle and they can be found almost everywhere. Commander - Commanders have the same load-out as riflemen, but they give nearby units a small buff. Killing them will result in enemy units panicking and becoming less combat efficient. Drone Operator - The Drone Operators are armed with assault rifles and each of them has two WASP drones. He can deploy one on the battlefield and the other when the first is destroyed. Wasp - These small aerial drones are used for close combat and each drone is armed with a pistol. Sniper- Snipers are equipped with sniper rifles and they shoot from long distances at high places. Rocket Gunner - Their role is to challenge the player at long distances, forcing the player to stay on the move with explosive attacks that can have a cascade effect. The rocket backpack is the weak point of the RAT-4 rocket launcher, shooting their backpack will result in it exploding. They prefer vantage points on top of buildings. When in close quarters combat, each of them has a backup pistol. Breacher - They challenge the players during close-distance engagements. It is vital to not let Breachers – who are equipped with blinding flash grenades and a shotgun that suppresses players – get close. Radio Operator - '''Also known as Callers call for reinforcements in case the player is alerted. Killing them is a priority to avoid additional enemy reinforcements from closing in. They have the same load-out as riflemen. '''Support Unit - '''They have the same load-out as riflemen, but killing them can have interesting loot to earn. '''Bagman - '''They will escape when things go south, but each of them is armed with a pistol. '''Heavy - It is an armored behemoth that all players will learn to fear on the ground. Being equipped with a high level of armor, players will need to aim for the head, while the Heavy’s minigun will control the battlefield up until it heats up and needs to cool down. Both of these opportunities will be key to take this enemy down! Heavy Hitters - They may be the toughest players have yet to face. Unless the human enemy is wearing a helmet, like the Heavy archetype, head-shots will be one-shot kills if you’re able to land the hit. Trivia *Its name implied their operators have to watch over or guard. *They are similar to Watchgate and Los Extranjeros. *Despite Skell Tech producing dedicated combat drones, Sentinel is attempting to weaponizing Skells existing civilian models such as the Skell-Farmer and Skell-Pollinator, the latter of which was re-made into the fearsome Legion drone. Gallery Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-2-3-22.jpg|Sentinel Rifleman. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-0-39-7.jpg|Another. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-2-5-58.jpg|A Rifleman is sliding to cover. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-0-28-25.jpg|Sentinel Breacher. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-11-23-51-29.jpg|Sentinel Sniper. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-2-23-40.jpg|Sentinel Heavy. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-3-31-6.jpg|Drone Operator and his Wasp. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-8-8-11.jpg|Rocket Gunner. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-9-6-39.jpg|Support Unit. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-10-55-19.jpg|Bagman. Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon®_Breakpoint2019-11-20-9-40-15.jpg|Radio Operator. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Organizations Category:Military units Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters